L'expression des sentiments
by Pyrolouve
Summary: !Concours ! Quand Shanks le Roux se rend enfin compte de qui il est amoureux, il s'empresse de le rejoindre. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il n'a aucune idée de comment l'être aimé va répondre à l'expression de ses sentiments... À moins qu'il ne fasse le premier pas ?


**Bien bien bien... Voici donc ma contribution à ce petit concours ! Enfin terminée ! Pfiou ! Voici ce qu'on peut pondre après un après-midi à écouter les génériques de One Piece et les BO de Pirates des Caraïbes, à se renseigner sur One Piece Encyclopédie, et à rerererererelire ses paragraphes pour les rerererererecorriger pour essayer de faire mieux.**

**Bien, ceci étant dit, passons aux formalités.**

**Thème choisit : _L'amour existe dans ce monde, c'est un fait. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est la façon dont chacun l'exprime._**

**Longueur : 8 000 mots.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Et bisous cramés brûlés braisés de votre insupportable, infernale et irremplaçable Pyro !**

Tous les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à Maître Oda. Mais je compte le faire chanter pour m'en emparer. Comment ça j'ai aucun moyen de le faire ? Chut !

* * *

_Zut. Flûte. Crotte. Mince._ Non, aucun de ces mots n'était assez fort pour décrire la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. _Merde !_ Oui, ça c'était bien.

_ Merde, merde, merde !_

Quand est-ce que ça lui était arrivé hein ? Depuis quand était-il aussi vulnérable ? Est-ce que c'était quand il l'avait vu, ce jour là, à MarineFord ? Quand cet espèce d'élastique ambulant s'était élancé au péril de sa vie pour sauver Ace aux Poings Ardents ? Depuis quand était-il... amoureux de Luffy ?

Il avait plus du double de son âge bordel ! Il l'avait connu alors que ses cheveux bruns atteignaient à peine sa cuisse ! Ce foutu gamin avec son sourire débile, ses grands yeux curieux, son tempérament impulsif et son esprit naïf !

_ Ouais... Comme moi à son âge quoi. Avant que le Capitaine Roger et le vieux Rayleigh ne viennent me récupérer._

Shanks lâcha un soupir. Assis à la table d'un bar mal famé, il enchaînait choppes sur choppes, les avalant comme s'il eût s'agit d'eau minérale. Sauf que c'était _légèrement_ plus alcoolisé. Il affectionnait particulièrement ces endroits dangereux. Après tout, on ne savait pas ce qui pouvait nous tomber dessus et il n'y avait rien de plus excitant. Du simple dealer de poisséïne pour les Hommes-Poissons au tueur à gage attendant un boulot tout neuf pour assouvir son envie de sang, il y avait de tout dans ces coupes-gorges. Déjà qu'ils étaient pas vraiment des enfants de cœur à la base, tous ces gogols, mais après cinq pintes...

D'habitude, il aurait scruté la masse de malfrats devant lui, aurait cherché une conversation intéressante, un combat amusant, ou même une pièce de chair assez excitante... Mais là, il se contentait de fixer la table d'un œil morne, redessinant les circonvolutions du bois avec son doigt pour la vingt-millième fois au moins.

-Capitaine ! Arrête de faire cette tête d'enterrement tu veux ?! l'apostropha Ben Beckmann, son second.

-Ouais ! renchérit Yassop. On est là pour se marrer !

-J'fais c'que j'veux ! J'suis encore votre capitaine j'vous rappelle, bande d'ivrognes ! rétorqua le Roux sans pouvoir retenir un sourire.

Ses hommes éclatèrent de rire.

-Ça te va bien de nous traiter d'alcoolos quand on voit le nombre de verres vides que t'as devant toi ! cria l'un d'eux.

Et comme pour lui donner raison, Shanks commanda une énième choppe de saké, sous l'œil effaré du barman. Ce dernier s'approcha, le verre à la main et demanda timidement.

-Excusez-moi...

Oubliant quelques instants ses pensées moroses, Shanks échangea un sourire avec Ben. Ah... ça y était.

-Oui mon brave ? Il y a un problème ?

-Eh bien... je me demandais si... si vous et vos hommes aviez de quoi... payer vos consommations.

Un grand silence tomba d'un coup sur les pirates du Red Force. Ils se levèrent tous un par un, le regard sombre. Shanks fut le dernier debout, dominant le gérant d'au moins une tête, ce qui fit trembler ce dernier. Le visage de l'Empereur était impénétrable. Puis il s'illumina d'un coup, et il fit un grand sourire.

-Les gars... ON COURT !

Et, abandonnant là leurs choppes encore à moitié pleines pour certaines, il s'enfuirent en hurlant de rire, sous les cris de rage du barman.

-Hahahaaaaa ! J'me lasserai jamais de leur faire ce coup là ! s'exclama Lucky Roo.

-Hey ! J'ai jamais payé dans un seul bar, c'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer ! En plus, il est sûrement plein aux as avec les jolis trafics qui se font dans son sous-sol.

Évidemment, avec son haki, il savait toujours tout ce qui se passait dans chacun des établissements qu'ils vol... hum... visitaient.

-Désolé de te contredire, Capitaine, mais il y a bien un bar où tu as toujours payé nos verres. Celui de Makino sur Dawn.

C'était vrai. Mais ce n'était pas pour n'importe quelle raison. Outre le caractère simple, honnête et gentil des habitants de Fuschia, Shanks était à l'époque tombé sous le charme de la jeune tenancière. Il lui avait même fait discrètement la cour. Enfin discrètement... Tout était relatif quand on parlait des pirates du Red Force.

Elle avait refusé ses avances.

Oh ! Pas qu'elle ne se soit pas sentie flattée ou qu'elle n'ait pas eut une réelle affection pour le capitaine, mais elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait aimer un homme qui aurait été constamment absent en mer, et qu'elle préférait finir vieille fille que de souffrir ainsi. Et quand il lui avait proposé de venir avec eux sur le Red Force, elle avait décliné. Elle ne pouvait quitter ni son bar, ni son village, ni Luffy.

Luffy... Pourquoi tout revenait toujours à lui quand il partait dans ses pensées ? C'était... crispant.

-Ouais, pas faux, marmonna le Roux.

Sa bonne humeur s'était envolée et il en fut ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent leur navire et qu'il s'enferme dans sa cabine. Il se passa plus d'une heure avant que la porte de sa chambre ne s'ouvre sur Ben et Yassop.

-Capitaine ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe depuis quelques temps ?

Shanks regarda les deux hommes. Ils étaient ses deux plus proches amis et il savait qu'il pouvait tout leur dire. Absolument tout. Il décida de ne pas faire de détours.

-Je suis amoureux de Luffy.

Les deux autres ne furent ni choqués, ni effrayés, ni même dégoûtés. Ils s'assirent, tout simplement.

-Raconte, dit Yassop.

-Ça a commencé à MarineFord. 'Savez ? Quand on est allés arrêter la guerre. C'est juste que de le voir comme ça dans les bras de Jinbei... J'aurais voulu que ce soient les miens. Et depuis je pense tout le temps à lui.

-Ça fait presque un an, tu sais, Capitaine ?

-Ouais, ouais, je sais. J'y peux rien.

-Moi je pense que ça fait plus longtemps que ça que t'es amoureux du gamin, déclara le tireur.

Shanks le regarda, surpris. L'autre comprit la question silencieuse et continua :

-Ben ouais. Depuis que ce neurasthénique de Mihawk t'as donné son premier avis de recherche en fait. Quand t'as vu sa prime et sa tête de gogol sur le papier, t'as souri comme un débile et t'as eu les yeux tout brillants. J't'avais plus vu comme ça depuis Makino.

Le Roux eut l'air sceptique.

-Pourquoi je m'en rend compte que maintenant ? Enfin que y a un an ?

-Parce que c'est la première fois depuis dix ans que tu le voies en vrai, je suppose, répondit l'homme aux dreadlocks en haussant les épaules.

-Mouais, bon, d'accord. Mais tout ça, ça me dit pas ce que je dois faire.

-Tu dois aller le voir, asséna Ben.

Un grand silence s'abattit sur eux pendant que l'Empereur forçait son esprit à assimiler la phrase.

-Tu... Tu te fous de moi là hein ? Rassure-moi.

-Non.

-Mais...

-Écoute-moi bien, Capitaine à deux berries...

-Hey !

-... Tu ne sauras jamais si tes sentiments pour lui sont réels avant de l'avoir en face de toi. Tu sais, l'amour existe en ce monde, c'est un fait. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est la façon dont chacun l'exprime. Mais le pire est de le garder pour soi et de le laisser nous ronger de l'intérieur.

Le Roux était étonné. Il ne savait pas que Ben pouvait faire preuve d'une telle... sensibilité. D'ailleurs, comme pour modérer ses paroles, celui-ci ajouta :

-Alors tu vas donner un de tes foutus commandements à la con et on va changer de cap vite fait bien fait ! Compris ?

-Est-ce que tu viens de me donner un ordre ?

-Non, je viens de t'affirmer ce que tu sais déjà.

Ben savait très bien que Shanks n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'aller voir Luffy. Mais il savait aussi que cette tête de mule ne s'y serait pas résolu s'il pensait que ça pouvait nuire à l'équipage et à leur quête du One Piece. Il n'aurait jamais cédé à son propre désir... à moins que ses camarades eux-mêmes ne le poussent à le faire. Il y avait juste un dernier petit problème. Trois fois rien.

-Le hic, c'est que j'ai aucune idée de où il pourrait se trouver, remarqua l'Empereur.

-Ben... C'est pas grand-chose, mis j'ai peut-être un indice, répondit son second.

Le Roux leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Ben voilà. Quand on était sur la dernière île, l'autre jour, j'ai payé un coup à un pote, et...

-Un pote ? l'interrompit son capitaine curieux. Qui ça ?

-Hein ? Oh ! Tu le connais pas. Enfin bref. Il m'a dit qu'il tenait son info d'un pote à lui dont la femme est amie avec une membre des pirates Kuja... J'te passe les détails, mais en gros, Luffy serait sur Rusukaina avec Silvers Rayleigh.

-Le vieux ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là dedans ? Et les Amazones ?

Ses amis haussèrent mes épaules.

-Rusukaina... C'est pas la porte à côté, grimaça Shanks.

Puis il éclata de rire.

-Yassop ! Va dire aux autres qu'on lève l'ancre ! Toutes voiles dehors ! Direction Calm Belt !

(^.^) (^.^)

-Concentre toi un peu Luffy !

-Mais j'ai faiiiim ! geignit le garçon.

Rayleigh soupira.

-Tu viens de t'avaler les deux tiers d'un tricératops adulte ! Arrête de râler et recommence.

Le plus jeune bouda un peu mais se remit en garde. L'exercice que lui imposait son entraîneur avait pour but de perfectionner sa maîtrise du haki sensitif. Esquive et souplesse étaient les maître-mots. Pas de bagarre, pas de coup de poings, pas de déchaînement de violence et d'attaques aussi risquées qu'héroïques. En un mot comme en cent, Luffy s'ennuyait. Et quand il s'ennuyait, Luffy avait faim.

Il était face à une énorme fleur aux pétales jaunes repliées en une vague forme de canon. Cette plante tirait des graines à une vitesse délirante quand elle se sentait agressée. Et Luffy devait bien sûr les éviter. Et il ne pouvait pas tricher. Son professeur avait, il ne savait comment, fait avaler de la peinture à la fleur, colorant les graines, si bien qu'elles laissaient une marque d'un joli mauve sur sa peau élastique.

Sans prévenir, Rayleigh frappa les pétales, et la plante-canon se mit à tirer projectiles sur projectiles. Le Chapeau de Paille activa son haki et réussit à en éviter une bonne cinquantaine avant de se faire toucher. La graine fut renvoyée par sa peau élastique et frôla la tête du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Volontairement.

-Luffy ! Espèce de sale petit...

-Hahahaahaaa !

Le vieux soupira à nouveau. Visiblement, il ne pourrait rien obtenir du garçon pour l'instant. Autant s'éviter un mal de crâne.

-Bon, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Tu peux y aller.

-CHOUETTE ! hurla le gamin avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt pour se trouver un nouveau casse-croûte.

Fatigué, Rayleigh s'assit sur une souche. Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de proposer un entraînement à ce chewing-gum ambulant ?

Il poussa un énième soupir (il allait vraiment falloir qu'il perde cette mauvaise habitude !), et s'apprêtait à se relever quand il entendit un bruit venant de la poche intérieure de sa cape. Il en sortit un bébé escargophone. Celui-ci avait été modifié spécialement pour recevoir des appels d'autres îles, et même venant de l'île des Hommes-Poissons.

_ Bedebedep bedebedep bedebedep bedebedep katcha !_

-Salut le vieux ! dit la bestiole en affichant un sourire digne de Luffy. Tu te souviens de moi ?

-Si je me souviens de toi ? Tu avais beau n'être qu'un petit mousse de rien du tout, tu faisais presque autant de conneries que le capitaine Roger, à l'époque ! Je ne me rappelle même plus du nombre de fois où j'ai dû intervenir pour sauver ta petite paire de fesses !

Le sourire de l'escargophone s'élargit.

-T'exagère le vieux ! Dis-moi, c'est vrai que t'es sur Rusukaina avec le Chapeau de Paille ?

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-J'ai mes sources.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

La créature reprit une expression neutre... voire même vaguement embarrassée.

-Faut que j'le voie.

Rayleigh ouvrit des yeux étonnés, mais choisit de ne pas poser de questions. Le rouquin savait sûrement ce qu'il faisait, et s'il voulait rencontrer le gamin, c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison.

-Que tu le voies ? Quand ?

-Le plus vite possible.

Rayleigh réfléchit. Cela faisait un an, trois mois et deux semaines exactement qu'il était sur cette île avec Luffy. Et malgré ses remontrances, il était plutôt fier de son élève, qui parvenait sans peine à maîtriser les trois formes du haki. Il avait commencé par le haki des Rois, sans doute le plus dévastateur, afin de désamorcer la bombe que représentait ce pouvoir à l'état brut. Puis, il avait enchaîné avec le haki combatif, pour finir avec le haki sensitif. Le gamin avait un peu plus de mal avec le dernier, mais rien d'insurmontable. Dans quelques semaines, il n'aurait plus rien à lui enseigner.

-Dans combien de temps peux-tu être ici ? demanda-t-il à son interlocuteur.

-Deux mois.

-Alors viens dans deux mois.

-Il faut que je le voie... seul.

Rayleigh haussa un sourcil. Il rêvait ou... l'escargophone avait rougit ?

-Dans ce cas, il faut que ton équipage me ramène sur Sabaody.

-Ça peut se faire !

-À bientôt alors le rouquin !

-Salut le vieux ! Et merci !

_ Klick._

(^.^) (^.^)

Deux mois plus tard, le Red Force arrivait en vue de Rusukaina. Shanks donnait ses derniers ordres à son équipage.

-Bon, vous avez bien compris ? Vous ramenez Silvers Rayleigh à Sabaody, et ensuite vous avez quartier libre. Vous restez à terre, vous allez faire un tour en mer, je m'en fous, mais vous revenez pas ici avant six mois. Je passe le commandement à Ben. Et t'avises pas de me voler la vedette auprès de la Marine ! menaça-t-il en se tournant vers son second. C'est seulement provisoire !

-T'as vraiment hâte d'y être, hein, Capitaine ? s'exclama l'un de ses hommes.

En effet, Shanks ne tenait pas en place. Les doigts de sa main étaient crispés sur le pommeau de son sabre, et il faisait les cent pas sur le pont de son navire, donnant le tournis à ceux qui le suivaient des yeux. Son expression changeait continuellement, passant du joyeux à l'inquiet, et ses yeux fuyaient à tout moment vers l'île qui se profilait à l'horizon, et qui se rapprochait à la fois trop vite et trop lentement à son goût.

-Je ne supporte plus d'attendre, admit le Roux.

-Allez, Capitaine ! Arrête de tourner comme un monstre des mers dans un aquarium ! J't'emmène à terre, tu me fais pitié, se moqua Yassop.

-Pitié, moi ? releva l'autre.

Il s'assit néanmoins dans le canot que lui désignait son ami avec son pistolet. Yassop prit place en face de lui et se mit à ramer vigoureusement vers Rusukaina. Et à peine un quart d'heure plus tard, le fond du canot raclait contre le sable. Rayleigh les attendait.

-Ça fait une paye qu'on s'est pas vu gamin !

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça le vieux ! J'ai presque quarante ans maintenant !

-Tu seras toujours un gamin pour moi !

-Si je te donne une flasque, tu la fermes ?

Le regard de Rayleigh se fit gourmand.

-Lequel ?

-Ton préféré.

-Bon, si tu me prends par les sentiments...

-Dahahahaha !

Shanks sortit une flasque rouge de sous sa cape et la lança à son ancien mentor. Qui s'empressa de la rattraper.

-Allez, le vieux ! Ne fais pas attendre mon ami !

-Ça va ! Ça va ! J'te le laisse ton Luffy.

-Mon... Luffy ? répéta le Roux.

-Tu crois vraiment que je n'avais pas deviné ?

Shanks rougit tandis que l'autre rigolait. Le vieux s'éloigna avec Yassop sous un florilège d'insultes toutes plus vulgaires les unes que les autres.

Une fois la barque invisible et le Red Force parti, le Roux tenta de se calmer. Il fallait qu'il trouve Luffy. Il inspira un bon coup avant de s'avancer dans la jungle dense qui paraissait avaler la plage à peine quelques mètres plus loin. Il progressait difficilement, écartant de sa main les branches et les buissons devant lui. Il dressa soudain l'oreille. Il avait entendu quelque chose. Et il était sûr que ce n'était pas un animal sauvage ! Un écho ? Non... Plutôt un cri qui se rapprochait.

-...aaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**AAAAAAAAANKS** !

Luffy arrivait en rocket droit sur lui en hurlant son prénom. Le Roux activa son haki sensitif et évita le garçon, qui alla déraciner une douzaine d'arbres dix mètres plus loin. Et qui se releva en mode même-pas-mal avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-SHANKS !

-Salut Luffy ! T'as pas changé, t'es toujours aussi énergique.

(^.^) (^.^)

Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures que Shanks avait débarqué. La nuit avait déjà effacé les dernières traces de clarté du ciel, et un grand feu flamboyait haut et fort au milieu de la jungle de l'île.

-Sans rire ? T'es vraiment allé sur Skypiea ? Et sur Amazon Lily ? Et t'as filé une trempe à Moria et Crocodile ? Dahahaha ! Finalement, t'es peut-être plus si gamin que ça ! Quoique... Tu bois toujours du jus de pomme ? demanda-t-il, malicieux.

-Ferme-la Shanks ! J'bois du saké, comme tous les vrais pirates ! Mais je suis pas encore au niveau de Zoro... Lui... J'crois qu'il tient mieux l'alcool que toi.

Le Roux prit un air sérieux.

-Attention, Luffy. On plaisante pas avec ces choses là. Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ?

-Ouaip !

-... Alors va falloir que je le défie un de ces quatre ce Zoro... Il croit quand même pas qu'il va me voler mon titre !

-Je parie le contraire ! Tu sais, je les connais bien, mes nakamas. Ils sont au moins aussi bon que les tiens !

-Ah oui vraiment ? Alors vas-y, prouve-le moi ! Raconte moi ce que ton équipage à accompli !

Et alors qu'il l'écoutait... enfin en apparence, Shanks détaillait le garçon.

Son regard suivit la forme de son visage. Il avait perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance et s'était anobli, promesse de l'homme sûrement magnifique qu'il serait plus tard.

Ses grands yeux curieux étaient maintenant teintés d'une tranquille assurance que confère l'expérience. Ce qui n'empêchait pas des étoiles de malice et de bonheur d'étinceler dans la nuit de ses iris. Shanks était fascinés par ces prunelles qu'il voyait maintenant réellement en face de lui. Il aurait pu tenter pendant des heures de saisir chaque parcelle de voie lactée qu'elles contenaient.

Il s'attarda ensuite sur la forme de ses joues, s'imagina en caresser la courbe. Passer ses doigts sur cette peau à peine hâlée, sentir sa douceur, sa chaleur. Ce serait tellement magique de la voir rougir comme une fleur timide, tellement merveilleux de se savoir à l'origine de cette rougeur...

Son regard glissa ensuite sur ses lèvres. Fines et discrètes, s'ouvrant sur un sourire aussi chaud et lumineux que le soleil, ou au contraire, se scellant en une moue sérieuse et concentrée. Déterminée. Ces lèvres légèrement rosées qu'il rêvait d'embrasser, et dont il aurait aimé plus que tout dessiner le contour avec ses doigts, juste pour en sentir le velours, pour savourer...

-Shanks ? Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait cédé à son désir et caressait lentement les lèvres du jeune homme avec son pouce. Il rougit furieusement, essaya de trouver une explication, renonça, voulut retirer ses doigts...

Une main sur son poignet l'en empêcha.

-C'est agréable... Tu veux bien continuer ? demanda le brun d'une voix pensive.

Shanks ouvrit de grands yeux. Luffy lui demandait de... de quoi en fait ? De continuer à caresser sa bouche uniquement ? Ou... D'aller plus loin ? Et cette voix... Il rêvait ou le brun était en train d'analyser ce qui se passait ?

Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, il continua à effleurer ses lèvres. Elles s'entrouvrirent doucement, et le souffle chaud qui s'en échappa fit frissonner le Roux. Il se retint de toute ses forces de plonger pour l'aspirer à sa source, et préféra retirer sa main.

-Shanks... Pourquoi ça me fait bizarre quand tu me touches ?

-Hein ?

-Ben... ça me fait tout chaud dans le ventre. Et dans la poitrine. Là, tenta-t-il d'expliquer en posant sa paume sur son cœur.

L'Empereur sentit le sien s'accélérer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ressens si je fais ça ?

Il posa sa main sur le torse de Luffy, fit glisser ses doigts le long de la cicatrice en forme de croix. Le brun frissonna.

-Shanks...

C'était un murmure à la fois doux et interrogateur qui était sorti de sa bouche. Le garçon au Chapeau de Paille avait beau avoir presque dix-neuf ans, il ne connaissait rien du sexe, ni de l'amour. Ou si peu que c'en était dérisoire face aux sensations que l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui éveillait avec un simple frôlement de doigts. Il ne s'était jamais demandé pourquoi il pensait si souvent à Shanks et pourquoi le fait de l'imaginer avec lui le faisait frissonner d'envie. Luffy était guidé par son cœur, beaucoup plus que par sa tête. Il était action, pas réflexion. Il laissait cette partie du travail à ceux qui savaient le faire.

C'est donc avec son cœur, et sans avoir une réelle conscience de ce qu'il faisait, qu'il se pencha vers le Roux et scella leurs lèvres.

La digue qui retenait la vague de désir que Shanks ressentait explosa à la seconde même ou il sentit la bouche du brun sur la sienne. Il lui enleva délicatement son chapeau de paille, le déposa sur l'herbe. Puis il referma son bras autour de sa taille et l'attira contre lui pour lui rendre son baiser. Il entrouvrit la bouche, laissa pointer sa langue, curieuse. Elle s'aventura prudemment sur les lèvres de Luffy, puis se faufila entre. Elle passa le barrage des dents et rencontra enfin sa sœur, qu'elle invita à danser. Elles se mêlèrent dans une valse aussi sensuelle que douce, se découvrant l'une l'autre, appréciant leurs saveurs respectives, tentant d'en saisir toutes les nuances.

Le plus jeune réagissait instinctivement à cette provocation. Il passa une main hésitante derrière la tête du Roux, et entremêla ses doigts à ses cheveux. Il sentit son aîné frissonner et osa passer son autre main derrière ses épaules. Le laissant prendre le contrôle du baiser, Shanks se servit de son bras pour l'amener sur lui. Il brûlait sentir le corps finement musclé de son protégé se coller au sien. Il se renversa lentement en arrière, entraînant le brun avec lui pour qu'il se retrouve au dessus. Luffy brisa leur étreinte et regarda l'Empereur dans les yeux. Son regard était voilé d'envie.

-Luffy...

-Shanks, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? C'est comme si j'étais malade... sauf que c'est plutôt agréable.

-C'est pas vraiment une maladie, Luffy. C'est plus... un désir.

-Un désir ? Mais je ne désire rien... Enfin... En fait si, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

-Moi je sais, répondit l'autre en souriant franchement.

Le garçon lui renvoya un regard étonné.

-Bah si tu sais, alors donne-le moi ! s'exclama-t-il en tendant la main.

-Dahahaha ! Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux mettre dans ta main ! Enfin... Pas comme ça, rectifia-t-il en pensant au double sens de sa phrase et à ce qu'il pourrait effectivement mettre entre les doigts de l'élastique.

-Bon bah... Montre moi ce que c'est. Je veux savoir.

Ce fut au tour de Shanks d'être étonné.

-Tu es sûr ? Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'anodin... Et tu risques d'avoir un peu mal.

-Pas grave. Je veux savoir, répéta-t-il.

Son aîné eut un sourire prédateur.

-Tu viendras pas te plaindre après, gamin.

-Plutôt me noyer, le vieux !

-Bon, alors embrasse-moi encore.

Luffy se pencha vers Shanks et lui offrit un nouveau baiser, hésitant. Le Roux ne fut pas aussi prudent et ouvrit la bouche, forçant le jeune à faire de même. Il envahit la bouche de Luffy de sa langue, en explora chaque recoin. Il dévorait ses lèvres et agrippait ses cheveux noirs pour l'empêcher de reculer.

Le brun avait fermé les yeux. Il ne savait pas ce que le rouquin lui faisait, mais il aimait vraiment beaucoup ça. Les frissons de délice qui parcouraient son corps et sa respiration qui s'accélérait petit à petit en étaient la preuve. Il sentit une main quitter ses cheveux et se glisser dans son dos, sous sa chemise, relever le tissu. La paume était chaude, caressante, agréable, mais Luffy se raidit.

-Ça va ? s'inquiéta l'homme sous lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le Roux écarquilla les yeux, puis il éclata de rire.

-Me dis pas que t'es ignorant à ce point, gamin ?

-Ferme-la Shanks !

-C'est pas croyable ! Dahahahaha ! J'pensais pas que t'étais si innocent ! T'es un pirate quand même ! Que tu l'aies jamais fait, que tu connaisses pas les détails, OK. Le contraire m'aurait surpris... Mais de là à rien savoir du tout ! DAHAHAHAHA !

Le brun sentait sa colère monter avec l'hilarité de son ami, et une veine apparut sur son front. Il se releva et lui tourna le dos, pour aller bouder plus loin.

-DAHAHAHAHAahahahaaaaa... Ouf ! Haha... Woah ! Ça faisait un moment que j'avais... haha ! Que j'avais pas ri comme ça.

Shanks essuya une larme au coin de son œil. Puis il se mit sur ses pieds et s'approcha du jeune. Il se posa à côté de lui.

-Excuse-moi Luffy, dit-il (bien que son ton reflète tout sauf de la culpabilité).

-Qu'est-ce que j'y peux moi si j'sais pas de quoi tu parles, marmonna l'autre.

-Garp aurait quand même pu te faire un cours d'éducation sexuelle et amoureuse ! Lui ou A...

Il s'interrompit à temps. Prononcer le nom du frère de Luffy n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des choses à faire à cet instant.

-Lui ou l'un des membres de ton équipage, corrigea-t-il.

-« Éducation sexuelle et amoureuse » ? De quoi tu parles ?

Shanks soupira. _Ok, les gars. C'est moi qui m'y colle, mais je vous garantis que vous allez me le payer !_ jura-t-il.

-Ok, Luffy. Tu te tais et tu m'écoutes...

(^.^) (^.^)

Une heure et un bon millier de malédictions silencieuses plus tard, Shanks était positivement sûr qu'il n'avait jamais été dans une situation aussi embarrassante. Devoir expliquer à celui qu'on aime comment faire l'amour... Certes, il aurait pu simplement lui _montrer_, mais il se refusait à faire ça à Luffy s'il ne comprenait pas clairement ce qu'il se passait.

D'ailleurs, en parlant du gamin... À quoi est-ce qu'il pouvait bien penser maintenant ?

Le gamin en question était perdu dans ses réflexions. Il se rappelait des blagues grivoises de Zoro qu'il n'avait jamais comprises jusqu'à maintenant, des comportements à peine implicites de Sanji envers les filles, et les mines gênées de ses camarades lorsque Nami et Robin mettaient des tenues un peu _trop_ révélatrices. Et aussi...

-Alors c'est pour ça...

-De quoi ?

-C'est pour ça que je me sens bizarre quand je pense à toi.

La simplicité avec laquelle il avait dit ces mots estomaqua Shanks. Puis il éclata de rire.

-Eh bah ! Niveau franchise non plus t'as pas changé ! Dahahaha !

Luffy sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Donc, tu te sens bizarre quand tu penses à moi ? reprit le Roux, très intéressé.

-Ben ouais ! Tout comme tu m'as expliqué. J'ai chaud, je voudrais que tu sois avec moi, et j'ai envie d'être dans tes bras.

Le sourire de Shanks s'élargit.

-Et tu penses beaucoup à moi ?

-Euh...

Le garçon réfléchit.

-Tous les jours !

L'Empereur se mit à rire encore une fois. Son ami prit une expression boudeuse. _Vraiment craquant._

-Mais arrête de te foutre de moi !

-Je me fous pas de toi ! J'ai juste envie de rire parce que je suis heureux !

-Heureux ?

Shanks s'approcha de Luffy. Tout près. Son sourire s'était effacé, ses yeux gris devinrent acier fondu, brûlants d'intensité, bouleversants de tendresse.

-Oui heureux. Parce que tout ce que tu ressens, je le ressens aussi. Et là, maintenant, tout de suite, j'ai juste envie de te faire _mien_.

Luffy déglutit. Il n'avait plus du tout envie de rire ou de se disputer.

-Mais Shanks... C'est possible ? Je veux dire... Tu m'as dis que c'était des relations hommes-femmes... C'est possible entre deux hommes ? demanda-t-il, hésitant.

-Eh bien... Tout le monde ne l'accepte pas, mais... Oui, c'est possible. Les sentiments ne s'embarrassent pas vraiment des genres, tu sais.

Luffy recommença à sourire.

-Donc je peux te dire que je t'aime sans problème ?

-Euh... oui, répondit Shanks, étonné.

-Bon, ben, je t'aime ! s'exclama le brun sans plus de formalité.

Le Roux resta un instant sans voix. Il s'attendait à... Et bien... Il ne savait pas trop à quoi d'ailleurs, mais sûrement pas à cette joie enfantine qu'il avait mit dans ces trois mots ! Les rares femmes (ou hommes) qui lui avaient avoué leur amour (et auxquels il n'avait jamais répondu), mettaient une grosse louche de miel, de sucre, et/ou de sensualité dans leur voix. Là... Là il y avait juste du bonheur. Et de la sincérité. À l'état brut.

Une sincérité porteuse de fraîcheur et légèreté, comme un cristal de neige qui le toucha au cœur. Et qui, étrangement, l'enflamma. _La manière dont chacun exprime ses sentiments, hein Ben ?_ pensa-t-il à l'adresse de son second. Les yeux de l'Empereur pétillèrent, et encore une fois, son rire résonna dans l'air nocturne.

-Eh ben tu sais quoi gamin ? Moi aussi je t'aime. Et je me demande encore comment ça se fait !

Luffy lui offrit son soleil, auquel Shanks répondit avec plaisir.

-Hé Shanks ?

-Oui ?

-On peut essayer ?

Le Roux comprit ce que son... amoureux ? Son petit-ami ? Il ne savait pas trop comment le définir maintenant... Mais bref, il comprit ce que le brun voulait dire.

-Ben on était partis pour tout à l'heure.

-Ouais... Et on a arrêté parce que tu t'es foutu de moi !

-Roooh ! Boude pas gamin !

-Je boude pas le vi... Humpf !

Les ronchonnements de Luffy furent étouffés par le baiser soudain que lui donna son aîné. Toute idée de rébellion envolée, il répondit à la pression des lèvres sur les siennes en ouvrant la bouche. La langue de Shanks rencontra celle du brun. M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? Oh mais avec joie, monseigneur ! Et elles dansèrent ensemble sur un rythme endiablé et passionné.

Quelques éternités plus tard, ils se séparèrent, haletants. Le Chapeau de Paille se rendit compte qu'il avait à moitié grimpé sur l'Empereur et recula. Voulut reculer. Le bras de Shanks s'était enroulé autour de lui, l'avait attiré plus près encore.

-On en était où tout à l'heure déjà... ? fit mine de se demander ce dernier. Ah ! Oui !

Reprenant là où ils s'étaient arrêtés plus tôt, il enleva la chemise du plus jeune, fit de même avec sa cape et la sienne, et le pressa avec délice contre lui, respirant son odeur de sable chaud et de pommes fraîches. Il bascula en arrière de nouveau et s'allongea dans l'herbe tendre. Luffy se retrouva au dessus de lui encore une fois.

-Shanks ?

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ?

Le Roux sourit.

-Déjà, arrête de réfléchir. Ça devrait pas être trop compliqué, le nargua-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Eeeeeh ! T'es vraiment qu'un...

-Ferme-la gamin. Répond plutôt à ma question. Le truc que tu dois te demander, c'est pas « qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? », mais plutôt « qu'est-ce que j'ai _envie_ de faire? ». Donc... Que veux-tu faire, Luffy au Chapeau de Paille ?

-Euh... Je sais pas trop...

-Arrête de réfléchir, je t'ai dis. Agis.

Luffy regarda un instant l'homme allongé sous lui, puis il enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Suivant les conseils de son aîné, il fit confiance à son instinct, lécha la peau bronzée de la pointe de la langue. L'Empereur sentait le rhum et la mer. Une odeur sucrée-salée qui l'enivrait. Une odeur chaude de grand pirate. Il l'inspira à fond, cherchant à la graver dans sa mémoire.

Shanks passa une main caressante dans les cheveux du garçon, le faisant frissonner. Il guida sa tête sur son cou, puis le fit lentement descendre sur son torse. Le brun se laissa faire, appréciant le contact des doigts dans ses mèches noires. Il laissa ses lèvres courir sur les pectoraux du rouquin, puis il remonta pour l'embrasser, et redescendit pour s'arrêter sur un téton durci. Étonné, il passa la pointe de sa langue dessus. Il sentit le rouquin frissonner, et recommença plusieurs fois, ravi par les frémissements qui couraient sur la peau tannée par le soleil.

Lorsqu'il estima que le garçon s'était assez amusé, Shanks le repoussa et se mit à genoux.

-Lève-toi, ordonna-t-il.

Luffy obéit, et son aîné suivit le mouvement. Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, leurs lèvres ouvertes le plus possible pour que le baiser soit plus profond encore. Le Roux sentait plus qu'il n'entendait l'autre gémir dans sa bouche, et il sentit une vague de chaleur parcourir son ventre. Il délaissa les lèvres sucrées, et glissa la pointe de sa langue dans son cou, sur son épaule, revint dans le creux de sa gorge. Il suça et mordilla la peau à peine halée, faisant gémir son futur amant, tout en terminant de lui ôter ses vêtements. S'agenouillant petit à petit, il passa sa langue le long se son torse, de son ventre, la glissa quelques instants dans son nombril pour le chatouiller. Puis il la laissa courir sur son aine.

Luffy regarda l'homme à genoux devant lui, un peu gêné. C'était bizarre de voir son modèle, un pirate redoutable, se mettre dans une telle position de soumission. Il protesta.

-Shanks, relève-toi enfin ! Qu'est-ce que tu f... Aaahh !

De surprise, le brun avait crié. Surprise qui se mua vite en plaisir alors que le Roux passait lentement sa langue sur toute sa longueur, s'arrêtant au bout pour le titiller. Inconsciemment, Luffy plongea ses doigts entre ses mèches rousse, en appréciant la douceur, et demandant plus sans réellement le savoir. Répondant à son souhait informulé, le rouquin referma ses lèvres sur le membre dur du garçon et aspira longuement. Les doigts dans ses cheveux se crispèrent, et cette simple sensation envoya de longs frissons le long de son dos jusque dans ses reins.

-Mmmm... Sh... Shanks... C'est... Mmmmm...

Entendre celui qu'il aimait murmurer son prénom ainsi fut comme un électrochoc pour l'Empereur, qui accéléra ses succions. Sa langue entra ensuite dans la partie et s'activa à arracher encore au garçon ces gémissements si délicieusement provocateurs. Il plaqua sa main sur les reins de Luffy, l'attira encore plus à lui pour le prendre en entier.

-Aaaaah ! Shanks... Qu'est-ce que... Je... Je vais...

Loin de s'arrêter, l'aîné accentua la force de ses caresses. L'autre bougeait en rythme, par réflexe. Il ne contrôlait plus son corps, et c'était un délice pour l'homme agenouillé devant lui de le voir aussi abandonné, aussi égaré.

-Aaaaaaaah !

Le brun se déversa dans la bouche du Roux, qui pressa sa langue contre sa virilité, encourageant les palpitations qui la secouaient. Il avala, puis leva les yeux vers Luffy. N'eût été le bras de Shanks dans le bas de son dos, ce dernier se serait écroulé. Ses jambes tremblaient, et son souffle était rapide et saccadé. Le regard de l'Empereur se teinta d'une lueur moqueuse.

-Eh bien, eh bien ! Où est passé le Luffy sûr de lui qui a mit leurs trempes à deux grands corsaires ? Mmmm ? railla-t-il.

-Fer... Ferme-la le vieux ! C'est juste... ça m'a surpris c'est tout !

Se dégageant de la prise du plus vieux, il s'assit. Enfin se laissa tomber serait plus juste. Il s'attira d'ailleurs un petit rire de la part de l'autre homme, qu'il ignora. Alors c'était ça un orgasme ? De ce que Shanks lui avait décrit, il ne pensait pas que ça pouvait être puissant au point de le priver de ses forces. Mais ça n'avait pas été désagréable... Au contraire même ! Et il lui avait dit aussi que pour que l'amour soit vraiment partagé, son partenaire devait aussi en avoir un. Ou du moins ressentir un certain plaisir. Est-ce que Shanks... ?

-Eh le vieux ! l'appela-t-il.

Shanks l'avait laissé dans ses réflexions. Il était heureux d'avoir fait jouir le garçon (bien qu'il n'avait pas douté une seule seconde d'y arriver), il serait plus détendu pour la suite. Mais il commençait à s'impatienter. Après tout, il était dur lui aussi, et la vision si innocente du jeune homme à l'air désemparé assis devant lui n'arrangeait pas les choses. Oh non !

-Oui gamin ?

-Est-ce que toi aussi t'as ressenti ça ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Le Roux éclata de rire.

-Il en faudra un peu plus que ça pour me faire craquer ! Mais t'inquiète ! J'en ai pas fini avec toi.

-Alors... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas te poser cette question ! T'es encore plus têtu que moi !

Bizarrement, cette dernière réflexion fit briller le sourire de Luffy, coupant le souffle de Shanks. _Putain ! Ce qu'il est beau cet abruti d'élastique ambulant quand même ! Ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi tentant !_

-Viens là, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Quand le garçon s'approcha de lui à quatre pattes, l'Empereur l'attrapa par la nuque et plaqua férocement ses lèvres contre les siennes, avide de savourer encore et encore leur goût sucré. L'esprit embrumé de désir, à moins que ce ne fut le manque d'air qui lui fît tourner la tête, il brisa le baiser quelques secondes plus tard, haletant. Le garçon, obéissant à une pulsion incontrôlée, frôla de ses lèvres la courbe de la joue de l'Empereur, remonta jusqu'à son oreille, en lécha lentement le contour.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il soudain.

Shanks, qui avait fermé les yeux sous la caresse, les rouvrit brutalement. _C'était... C'était quoi ça ? Ça n'a rien à voir avec la façon dont il me l'a dit tout à l'heure ! Cette fois c'était... excitant. Non, plus que ça. C'était carrément sexy ! Nan mais ça va pas de me chuchoter ça à l'oreille comme ça ? Il veut que je le viole ou quoi ?! L'inconscient !_ Malgré ses protestations silencieuses, il devait bien avouer que ce murmure avait engendré une vague désir plus que plaisante, et qu'il n'attendait qu'une chose, c'est que son protégé le lui redise. _Tout à l'heure, c'était juste de la sincérité. Là, c'est de l'excitation. Combien y a-t-il de façon d'exprimer son amour ?_

En tout cas, une chose était sûre, le Roux ne pouvait plus attendre.

-Déshabille-moi, dit-il à Luffy dans un murmure.

Ce dernier recula, plongea dans les prunelles acier et hocha la tête. Les doigts tremblants, il défit la fermeture du bermuda et fit glisser le vêtement le long des jambes de l'Empereur, emmenant ses sandales au passage. Shanks se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser encore une fois, et posa la main du brun sur l'élastique de son caleçon. Le garçon joua un instant avec l'élastique, puis il le lui retira également, libérant le sexe gonflé de son amant. Ils brisèrent le baiser, et Shanks présenta trois de ses doigts devant la bouche de Luffy._  
_

-Lèche-les, ordonna-t-il doucement.

Nerveux, le garçon obtempéra et enduisit ses doigts de salive, sous son regard brillant de convoitise. Quand il les jugea assez humide, il les retira le la bouche chaude de Luffy et les fit glisser le long de son dos, frôlant la colonne vertébrale et le faisant s'arquer. Il les glissa lentement entre ses fesses, fit pression sur son entrée chaude.

-Eh Shanks... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Tu n'aimes pas ? Ou... T'as la trouille peut-être ? le provoqua le rouquin.

-J'ai pas la trouille ! Et... Je sais pas.

-Tu vas aimer, je te le promet. Laisse toi faire, chuchota-t-il avec un sourire rassurant.

Luffy le regarda un instant puis hocha la tête. Shanks en profita pour rentrer deux doigts en lui, d'un coup. Le brun serra les dents pour ne pas laisser échapper un cri. La sensation était étrange... Mais pas désagréable. Il pouvait même dire que c'était excitant. Très excitant. Le rouquin commença à faire de lents va-et-viens, puis des mouvements de ciseaux pour l'étirer. Il était surpris de ne pas voir de douleur sur le visage du garçon. Il haussa des épaules imaginaires, et se dit que c'était sûrement à cause de son fruit du démon... _Ou du fait qu'il a déjà joui plus tôt_, ajouta-t-il mentalement avec une pointe d'orgueil. Il n'aurait peut-être pas besoin d'attendre plus longtemps finalement.

-Shanks... Je... J'ai besoin de... Enfin...

-Chut, dit-il en l'embrassant pour le faire taire.

Luffy répondit au baiser, mais le brisa rapidement.

-Tourne-toi, lui demanda le Roux en retirant ses doigts.

Le brun obtempéra, se mettant dos à l'Empereur. Ce dernier le poussa en avant pour le faire tomber à quatre pattes, puis il lui écarta doucement les cuisses de sa main. Il se colla à son dos et appuya sa virilité gonflée de désir contre son entrée si chaude. Ils gémirent à l'unisson.

-Shanks...

Le ton de son protégé était si suppliant que le rouquin ne put plus différer d'avantage, et il s'enfonça profondément dans son intimité, poussant un râle de plaisir en sentant les parois palpiter autour de son sexe. Le garçon gémit à cause de l'intrusion et se cambra, offrant son cou et son épaule aux lèvres de son amant qui ne se fit pas prier pour les embrasser et les mordiller. Il y eût un moment de flottement pendant lequel chacun savoura le contact de l'autre, puis, inconsciemment, Luffy donna un léger coup de bassin. Shanks répondit par un puissant coup de rein qui fit crier le plus jeune, et lui-même ne put retenir un gémissement. Il recommença sur un rythme lent et profond.

-Oh mon Dieu Luffy... T'es tellement serré... Mmmmm...

-Shanks... Oh Shanks... C'est tellement...

-Han ! Je sais...

-Shanks, je t'aime... gémit Luffy.

Électrocuté par les mots du brun, le Roux donna un coup particulièrement virulent, frappant de plein fouet la boule de nerfs cachée au fond de son amant, et le faisant crier de nouveau. _Sa voix... Elle a encore changé... C'était... De la passion. Encore un nouveau sentiment ? Mmmm putain... Il est brûlant à l'intérieur... Comment un être aussi innocent que cet abruti peut devenir aussi sexy ? Aaaaah... J'arrive pas à me concentrer... J'y penserais plus tard ! _décida-t-il finalement.

Il accéléra ses mouvements, mais ce n'était pas assez. Il voulait embrasser son protégé, et le sentir plus encore. Il le força à se redresser, maintenant son dos plaqué contre son torse, et lui tourna ensuite la tête pour sceller fiévreusement leurs lèvres et entremêler férocement leurs langues. La force de ses déhanchés s'intensifia, et Luffy cria dans la bouche de son amant en sentant la nouvelle profondeur qu'il atteignait. Il frappait maintenant son point magique à chaque fois, lui faisant voir les étoiles. Il essayait de répondre aux coups de reins du Roux, sans doute de façon maladroite, mais l'autre n'en était que plus excité par ses efforts. Le brun passa un bras derrière la nuque du rouquin pour approfondir encore le baiser, et celui-ci en profita pour lâcher sa joue et agripper sa hanche, imposant un nouveau rythme plus soutenu, et le guidant dans ses mouvements. Puis, constatant que le garçon avait comprit comment s'y prendre, il le lâcha pour empoigner son sexe, et appliquer un vigoureux mouvements de va-et-viens.

C'en fut trop pour Luffy. Il sentit ses muscles se tétaniser tandis qu'il se répandait dans la main de Shanks, tout en laissant échapper un cri à peine étouffé par leurs lèvres toujours unies. Le Roux donna alors un dernier coup de rein, essayant de s'enfoncer encore plus loin en lui, et il se déversa dans son intimité, qui convulsait autour de lui.

Ils restèrent un instant sans bouger, puis Shanks les fit basculer sur le côté sans se retirer.

Ils avaient perdu toute notion du temps, et ils s'étaient sans doute assoupis, mais quand ils émergèrent de leur torpeur, il faisait encore nuit. L'Empereur se dégagea, et Luffy se retourna pour se blottir contre lui.

-Eh ? Gamin ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a le vieux ? Laisse moi dormir, tu m'as épuisé.

Le rouquin eut un rire discret.

-Il en faut pas beaucoup pour te fatiguer ! Je te pensais plus résistant !

-Lâche-moi, marmonna l'autre.

Shanks lui fit un tendre sourire en plongeant dans ses prunelles.

-Je t'aime Luffy.

-Moi aussi.

_La tendresse. La passion. L'excitation. La sincérité. Il y a combien de façon de dire "je t'aime" ?_ se demanda Shanks. Puis, il décida que ça n'avait pas d'importance, et ferma les yeux. Après tout, il lui restait six mois pour découvrir tout les secrets de l'expression des sentiments.


End file.
